Volume 0 Schicksal
by escaping reality
Summary: [Tokyo Babylon] schon seit Tagen lassen Subaru seltsame Träume keine ruhe... und seine Schwester die davon besessen ist ihn mit Seishirou-San zu verkuppeln! ;) bitte sehr um reviews!


Volume 0, Schicksal...   
I e yu i... no bo me no... re u mi ri... yo ju yo go... ha sa te ka na e... ku ta ma e...

_I e yu i... no bo me no... re u mi ri... yo ju yo go... ha sa te ka na e... ku ta ma e..._

Was ist dieses Lied...? Woher kommt es und... wer singt es?

Mama...

Wo bin ich?

Du träumst...  
  
Wer bist du?

Bitte... Hilf meiner Mama...

Wie-

Bitte... I e yu i... no bo me no... re u mi ri... yo ju yo go... ha sa te ka na e... ku ta ma e...

Subaru schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien warm auf seinem Gesicht und er befand sich in seinem großen Bett, wie immer, nichts ungewöhnliches geschehen, bis auf diesen Traum... es war nicht das erste Mal das er ihn hatte, sondern er kam jede Nacht wieder, seit genau vier Tagen. Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb seinen Kopf, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Guten Morgen Subaru-Chan!!"grinste seine Schwester ihm breit entgegen. Heute trug sie einen kurzes Kleid mit Petticoat Rock und einer kleinen Krone in den Haaren.

„H...Hokotu-Chan! Du sollst doch wenigstens anklopfen..." stotterte Subaru.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt? Du hast im Schlaf die Stirn gerunzelt, hast du Fieber?"sie legte eine Hand auf Subaru's Stirn und die andere auf ihre eigene um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen. „Hm, nein fühlt sich gut an, aber jetzt zieh dich an, Sei-Chan ist auch schon da!"

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Seishiro steckte breit grinsend seinen Kopf herein, „Guten Morgen Liebster! Hokotu-Chan und ich haben dir schon Frühstück gemacht, beeil dich!"

Hokotu lächelte ihn noch mal süß an bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand und sie schloss. Der Art überrumpelt, Seufzte Subaru laut, musste allerdings trotzdem Lächeln. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem Traum den er hatte als er aus seinem Bett aufstand und begann die Knöpfe seines Pyjamas zu öffnen. Er hörte nicht wie draußen im Flur das Faxgerät begann zu piepen oder wie es begann eine Nachricht zu drucken. Er war grade dabei seine Hose zu schließen und ein frisches weißes Hemd an zuziehen als die Türe seines Zimmers ruckartig geöffnet wurde.

Subaru erschrak und hielt sich schnell das Hemd vor seinen nackten Oberkörper als Seishiro dicht gefolgt von Hokotu freudestrahlend hineinspazierte und rief „Hier ist ein Fax, Schatz!"er gab Subaru mehrer Seiten Papier in die Hand, hielt dann jedoch einen Augenblick inne und meinte zu Hokotu „Das reimt sich sogar irgendwie!"

Sie lachte ihn an und tätschelte seinen Kopf enthusiastisch. „Kluger Sei-Chan, so gewinnst du sicher seine Liebe!"

„Seishiro-San... Hokotu-Chan..."unterbrach Subaru, der mittlerweile ganz rot im Gesicht geworden war die beiden in ihrem enthusiastischen Pläneschmieden.

Erst jetzt nahmen die beiden ihn wirklich war und musterten ihn von oben bis unten, wobei Subaru sie nur verlegen anblinzelte.

„Oh!" erwiderte Hokotu das Problem verstehend und wand sich and Seishiro „Sei-Chan, du wirst doch wohl nicht spannen wolln?! Komm wir gehn!" Sie packte Seishiro an beiden Schultern und noch eher er auch ein wider Wort sprechen konnte hatte sie ihn aus dem Zimmer geschliffen.

Wieder musste Subaru seufzen, er senkte die Hand in der das Hemd war und betrachtete argwöhnisch das Fax in der anderen. Er überflog es nur in Eile mit der Absicht es später vollständig zu lesen, doch schon von den wenigen Zeilen die er lass war ihm klar um was es ging. Er zog sich noch schnell fertig an und ging dann hinaus in die Küche zu Seishiro und Hokotu.

„Es ist ein Auftrag."Sagte er zu den beiden die grade Teller hübsch anrichteten, beide mit Schürzen an. „Ich muss zum Tadae Tempel angeblich gibt es eine Spirituelle Überladung da."

„Das ist aber weit!"Meinte Hokotu verwundert. „Der Tadae? Das ist doch ein mächtiger Tempel, ich wette die Wächter könnten den Geist alleine Bannen."

„Ja, aber ihr Kami erlaubt es nicht."Sagte Subaru mit einem Stirnrunzeln „Ich muss baden gehen und dann mach ich mich auf den Weg."

„Ich fahr dich! Schließlich kann ich meinem Geliebten nicht zumuten die ganze Strecke alleine zurück zu legen!"meinte Seishiro mit einem Lächeln.

„JA! Ich komm auch mit!"schrie Hokotu begeistert und riss einen Arm in die Luft.


End file.
